However, in general, it seems that with the known modular lighting systems there is still room for improvement, particularly in terms of ease of production and assembly, as well as versatility.
For example, most known modular systems allow the various modules to be assembled only in one or two directions, consequently allowing the creation of final configurations, which are substantially linear or two-dimensional.
Furthermore, in general, in known systems, modules can only be connected to one another with predetermined inclinations (and normally on a single plane), typically at 90° with respect to one another, or nonetheless with predetermined inclinations.
Thus, known modular systems cannot develop on various levels or have different vertical inclinations.
On the other hand, the lighting sector is constantly searching for technical solutions, which also allow the integration into aesthetically original objects, besides obtaining new concept lighting effects, since not only is the purely functional aspect vital in this sector, but also the aesthetic and emotive component.